


Round we go again.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting the Winchesters to do what they needed to took misdirection and a whole lot of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round we go again.

“You always did have a flair for the dramatic.”

Chuck helped Himself to a soda from the bar and waited.

The pile of dust that the Winchesters had believed to be the last remains of Death plumed up from the carpet and reformed. The physical incarnation of the Horseman brushed some fluff from his shoulder and turned a wry grin on Chuck.

“It’s their love of drama I had to pander too.”

Chuck nodded as He sampled some of Dean’s cooking. Death was watching Him with calculating expression that always made Him feel like the Horseman was counting down. It was understandably unsettling.

“I know your patience is legendary, but a little haste might be useful here.”

Death just tilted his head and continued his stoic stare. Chuck rolled His eyes and wiped His mouth on a napkin.

“You have questions?”

Infuriatingly slowly Death sat down and made himself comfortable. Chuck marvelled at the fussy, pedantic gestures that settled the creases on his suit and straighten the tie. Death was so very human sometimes; that His most loved creation had had such an influence over the persona of the final curtain was a source of pride and wonder.

“Is the Mark still in place?”

“Yes. I couldn’t stop that without altering the perceptions of Castiel, Crowley and Rowena. One of them would have noticed which would lead to questions from the wrong places. There’s now a wall between Dean’s soul and the Mark.”

Death sniffed.

“The Winchesters are no good at leaving well alone. Dean won’t just scratch at that wall; he’ll smash it to pieces.”

“That’s the plan.”

Chuck caught the infinitesimal flicker of annoyance on Death’s face. He had to be honest He was enjoying this. Death was His oldest friend, well certainly the being He’d know the longest and defiantly the only being He could talk to honestly, but that didn’t mean He was going to make it easy and explain His whole plan like some crazed supervillain.

“Letting them think the Mark is gone is the only way to get it back where it needs to be. There’s only one person Dean will transfer the Mark too, but he’s not ready to accept that just yet.”

Death sighed like the whisper of winter through bare trees. He spent a moment picking a choice morsel from the platter of food.

“The Winchesters are an annoying pair I’ll grant you, but isn’t this harsh treatment, even for them?”

Chuck raised His eyebrows and a little laughter escaped His lips.

“You know this is the easy way. The boys will battle the drop of Darkness that escaped and, hopefully, end up being where they need to be.”

Death nodded and rose to his feet, with a small bow he turned to take his leave. Chuck watched as he froze mid-step and looked back over his shoulder.

“Hopefully?”

“The Winchesters write their own story.”

A subtle change in the air let Death know that Chuck had vanished. He rolled his eyes and said to the empty room;

“And you love the uncertainty don’t you?”

Death left without waiting for a reply. He knew the answer anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that occurred to me after the end of season 10.


End file.
